


Study Break

by Thatmoustache



Series: Sugar Daddy John Deacon [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy John Deacon, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: You're studying hard when your sugar daddy comes over to help you take a break...





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the process of posting all of my work over here on AO3. [ It's also on Tumblr! ](https://deacytits.tumblr.com/masterlist)
> 
> Thanks in advance for any feedback!

You were sitting at your dining room table in the apartment he had bought and furnished for you. Your text books were spread in front of you, notebooks and pencils everywhere. You were majoring in political science and minoring in genetics - all paid for by him. You don’t know how you got this lucky with that chance meeting at the pub, but something had clicked between the two of you.

It was just sex for a while but then you mentioned your struggles in buying textbooks and supplies, and next thing you knew you had several hundred pounds in your hands. You refused at first but he had insisted. “I have more of it than I know what to do with,” he had said with a smile.

So here you were, two years later with a full on sugar daddy that took care of everything for you so you could study. He enjoyed lavishing you with gifts - lingerie, dresses to wear out with him, art pieces that reminded him of you. Sex wasn’t expected in return but instead was a very welcome perk you willingly offered.

You barely registered anyone coming into the apartment as you stared down at your notes, hands in your hair.

“Hello darling,” he greeted, coming behind you and placing a kiss on the top of your head. You looked up as he sat in the chair next to you.

“Well hello! This is an unexpected surprise,” you smiled at him.

You took a moment to take him in. He was looking especially handsome today, with the graying on his temples and the laugh lines around his eyes, wearing that soft looking sweater.

“Taking a break at the studio, thought I’d drop in on my best girl.”

You couldn’t help the grin that overtook your face. You leaned in close and he met you halfway for a sweet kiss.

“How long have you been sitting here?” he asked.

You honestly had no idea. “Uhm…” You glanced at the clock on the wall. “Apparently 4 hours.”

“Let me guess, you haven’t eaten since this morning?”

As if on cue, your stomach grumbled. You gave him a sheepish look.

“That’s what I thought,” he laughed.

He got up from the chair and went back to the door, coming back with a bag in hand.

“Good thing I stopped and got this on the way then, eh?”

You could smell the sandwiches from the shop down the street through the paper wrapping. Your stomach grumbled again.

“BLT for you my dear,” he said, placing it in front of you.

He had barely taken his own out of the bag before you had unwrapped yours and taken a mouthful. You closed your eyes and let out a grateful moan.

You mumbled something akin to a “thank you,” making him laugh.

“Of course! Have to keep you alive and well, don’t we?” He winked at you before digging in to his own sandwich.

You made the two of you a cup of tea as he finished eating, chatting about how the new album was coming along (“I swear I’m going to square up with Brian one of these days if he keeps twisting my words.”) and your brilliant but dreadfully boring professor (“The things he says are brilliant, but you almost miss them when you’re trying to keep yourself from falling asleep!”).

Tea cups drained and bellies full, you sat and looked at each other for just a moment as your laughter died down.

“Come here,” he said softly.

You got up from your chair and moved to straddle him. Your arms went around his neck as his hands settled on your waist.

“I should probably be heading back to the studio,” he said, sliding his hands under the edge of your shirt and rubbing circles on the skin he found there.

You pouted slightly, before agreeing with him.

“But…. I don’t think you’ve had a long enough study break yet.”

He leaned in to kiss you, his hands running up your back, pulling you closer as your tongues reacquainted themselves. You spent a moment enjoying the feel of him of him around you before he pulled away.

“On your knees.”

You gladly did as you were told, biting your lip and smirking as you knelt on the tile in front of him. You pushed his sweater up, making sure to accidentally press a little too hard over his zipper.

He growled in response, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back, looking down at you with hungry eyes.

“Now is not the time to play, dear. Be a good girl and suck my cock, hm?”

“Yes sir,” you said with smile. He released your head and you reached forward to undo his trousers. He was already so hard by the time you pulled him out.

Without hesitation, you sucked down his cock, his moans spurring you on.  You brought a hand up to play with his balls, earning you a surprised hiss.

“Such a good girl, always knowing what I need….”

Your chest bloomed with pride and you picked up the pace on his cock, swirling your tongue around the tip and pushing as far back into your throat as you could.

“Oh shit…” he whimpered after a few minutes, bringing you back to reality. You had gotten lost in the pleasure of tasting him.

He pulled you off his cock and you took the chance to take a deep breath. He stood from his chair, pulling you up with him.

In one swift motion, he wiped the table clean of all your studying materials.

“Strip,” he commanded. You took no time in whipping off your shirt and wriggling out of your pants and underwear, standing naked in front of him. He looked you up and down in admiration, eyeing you liked a prized possession. You beamed under his gaze.

He pulled you close and kissed you deeply before dipping a hand down to your folds. You gasped into his mouth.

“Mmm, so wet for me…” he marveled.

He moved you to lay back on the table, legs bent and pussy exposed. He removed his own clothing, moving his chair close to the table and taking a seat in front of you.

He made a hungry, pleased sound before diving in to your core. You arched your back against the table and your hands flew to his hair as his lips engulfed your clit. He slowly licked the length of your folds with a flat tongue several times, moaning as he relished your taste.

His lips found your clit again, forming suction as he brought several fingers up to tease your entrance. Your hands tightened in his hair slightly.

“Please don’t tease baby….” you breathed.

“No?” he asked innocently, looking up at you with gleaming lips and a smile.

You smiled back at his devilish look, shaking your head and making a noise in the negative.

“Okay,” he smirked, shoving two fingers into you and going back to your clit without mercy.

“Fuck!” you screamed.

He crooked his fingers in you, hitting just the right spot every time he moved. You chanted his name between curses, your breathing becoming harder.

“I’m gonna come…” you whispered, your body beginning to sieze as your ograsm built. He moaned into your pussy, his fingers working even faster, his other hand wrapped around your thigh to pull you even closer.

With one last scream, your body froze and then began to shake as your orgasm washed over you. He removed his fingers and his mouth, holding on to you as you shivered over and over.

“Good girl,” he praised, laying gentle kissing on the insides of your thighs.

Once you gained some of your senses back, you couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

You ran your hands through your hair as he stood from his chair, hand moving on his cock. You watched his wet, red tip reappear each time his hand moved. He smirked at you watching him.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

He moved closer, lining himself up to your entrance and pushing in with one swift motion. You both sighed in pleasure. He grabbed your hips and began fucking in to you without abandon. The table beneath you squeaked on the tiles with each rough thrust, joining the sound of his thighs slapping against yours.

“Can I come in you?” he asked, his body becoming flush as his came closer to orgasm.

You nodded up to him, but that wasn’t good enough.

“Tell me,” he growled.

“Come in me. Please come in me,” you whined.

With another growl and a few deep thrusts, he buried himself in you. You moaned at the feeling of his hot cum coating your insides.

He leaned forward, half collapsing on you as he caught his breath. You ran your hands through his hair and he hummed in pleasure. He kissed your stomach before standing up and gently pulling out. He helped you sit up and was giving you sweet kisses when your phone began to ring.

You both jumped and looked over at it on the wall before laughing and falling into each other.

“Let it go to the machine,” you said happily, going back to kissing him some more.

The phone eventually stopped ringing and the answering machine beeped before the message started recording. It was Brian.

“ _Uh, hello there Y/N. John mentioned he was stopping by your place for lunch and it’s been a while now…._ ”

You could hear someone in the background making kissing noises and childish “ _oooh_!” sounds. No doubt that was Roger.

“ _We would really like to finish up the day here at the studio so if we could please get him back… that would be great._ ”

There was a rustling sound and some commotion as the phone changed hands.

“ _No, no don’t you worry darlings! You have a great shag and come on back when you’re ready! Ta!_ ”

“ _FREDDIE—!_ ”


End file.
